Rock bottom
by akkichann
Summary: Sasuke, having nowhere else to go begins stripping at Kakashi's club Jinjuriki. He meets an enigmatic Blonde who walks on the wild side, then decides that to get the man he must be able to handle Naruto's lifestyle.
1. Chapter 1

*no i dont own naruto :p unfortunately*

Sasuke stopped with his hand on the door knob for the third time this week. He didn't know why he kept doing this to himself. At this rate he would use up the rest of his food money on gas.

For the past few days, after class, he would come home and look at the email Kakashi had sent him. Kakashi was a close family friend to the Uchihas, and despite the family being at odds lately he still tried to keep an eye on Sasuke, helping him out when he could. This seemed to be his latest attempt.

The raven had driven through the busy downtown traffic each day to a part of town that he wanted to look down upon but couldn't say much because he was living in similar conditions. Each day he got here, parked, got all the way to the back door and...stopped.

Yes, he was hard on cash right now, with going to school and trying to keep a roof over his head. His paid internship during the days he didn't have class sounded like it would be enough but his barren cupboards begged to differ. He needed another job but when Kakashi said he had a night job to recommend to him he was expecting a 24 hour diner, or maybe sitting at a desk somewhere as security for some rich guys house, because Kakashi always seemed connected. When he showed up for his first day of work he wasn't expecting the large building with flashing lights, and a line of people around the building waiting to get in.

Stripping. Sasuke Uchiha had been reduced to stripping.

He didn't think he was going to be able to open the door tonight, like he hadn't been able to the past few days until he heard two ladies rounding the corner laughing loudly.

"Sakura, If Tsunade yells at us again for being late I'm going to tell her you held us up for your boy toy Lee."

Sasuke cringed at the high pitched voice and wished to whatever god that would listen that there was another exit to this alley. Unfortunately he was stuck, the clicking of heels growing a little slower as they noticed the other male paused at the door.

"Um excuse me, the entrance is at the front of the building, this is a private entrance." Sasuke turned as a pink haired girl and a blond crept towards him. Although once they saw that the young man creeping near the entrance wasn't some old pervert, but a cute dark haired man there was a drastic change in attitude.

"Unless of course you were looking for a little off duty attention," she leered, "Then I would be happy to give you a backstage pass." Sasuke sighed at the blond girl who, from that statement didn't seem to make wise choices.

"It's fine, I was actually just leaving." Sasuke said finding this to be the perfect excuse to get out of there. He couldn't be there, work there, with crowds more people which would act just like the two girls in front of him. Even if they didn't particularly look skanky at the moment...or look like they had any kind of drug problem, in fact, he almost wouldn't think they worked here in the first place.

"This isn't the place I was looking for, my mistake." was all that he said before returning down the now familiar alley towards his car. He actively ignored the huff from the blond, and the bubblegum haired girl's distasteful look to her friend at her bold behavior.

After weaving through the crowd, to get to his car to sit for a second, Sasuke almost growled when his car started but showed a bright orange light alerting him to his empty tank of gas. He was too far from his house to make it but he also didn't have enough money to fill up at any gas station that was close enough. He could call Itachi and ask him to come pick him up, or even loan him a few dollars, but the thought was already being rejected by his pride before the idea had even fully formed.

That was why he was in the situation he was now. Sighing, Sasuke pulled his keys from the ignition and got out of the car. He knew that it was coming to this and now he had no other option. He walked back down the alley, glad to see the girls must have already gone inside, and opened the door before he could even think about it and stop himself. He didn't know what he was expecting but he didn't think he'd be seeing a normal looking inside. It was a tiny grey strip of a room with a window on the side near the only other door. He walked up to the window and stared expectantly at a bored looking woman with dark purple hair, who seemed to be giving him the same look. Sasuke cleared his throat and decided he would have to speak or they'd be glaring at each other all day. "I'm looking for Kakashi." The woman sighed and sat up, grabbing a phone on the desk.

"And who are you?" she asked, her voice just as bland and bored as her face.

"Sasuke Uchiha." the woman laughed and picked up the phone, dialing a few quick numbers.

"So you finally got the balls to come in and stop standing out there?" she asked with a smirk, to which Sasuke only grunted, annoyed that she had been watching him these past few days, judging by the tiny computer to her left that showed a few different camera angles, the outside of the door being one of them.

Sasuke looked back to her as she spoke into the phone, most likely telling Kakashi he had a visitor. Whatever was said in return must have been a go ahead because she didn't say another word to Sasuke but pushed a button and jerked her head towards the door which gave a buzz of approval. Sasuke turned and pulled the door open, still not quite sure where he was going but would rather search around than go back and ask the desk lady for any directions.

This area seemed to be a bit more what he was thinking the inside of a strip club would look like. There were groups of people bustling around, women, men, some he wasn't even sure. There was the faint sound of music in the distance although he couldn't tell where it was coming from. He walked a little ways down the hall, avoiding people going in and out of doors, talking and laughing with each other, completely ignoring Sasuke's presence in the hall, which was fine by him, because he was struggling not to cough at the smell of perfume and glitter clouding his lungs, so he was sure he wouldn't be able to talk to anyone even if he had wanted too. Luckily he didn't have to wander for long because a familiar head of white hair came ducking out of one of the many doors, looking up at Sasuke with smiling eyes.

"So I see you got my email. I'm surprised you actually showed up." Kakashi remarked, talking a bit louder, so as to be heard in the loud hallway. Sasuke gave a familiar glare.

"I could always leave if you want, it seems like you are actually really busy." Sasuke didn't want to deal with Kakashi's joking banter today, not that he wanted to deal with it any other day, but he knew the older man was doing it just because Sasuke was obviously out of his element here.

"Oh come now, you know I was joking. Lets go to my office so we can talk." the pervert said as he walked toward a room just a few doors down. Sasuke took a seat in the chair across from Kakashi's desk, moving the pink boy shorts out of the way with a pen off the desk.

"Is it always this loud?" Sasuke asked already not liking this environment.

"Well Sasuke, this is a strip club, not your brothers office. I'm not sure what you expected, but it only gets worse from here. Its just Thursday." Sasuke stayed silent, he already knew this but that didn't change his annoyance on the loud and messy place. "Sasuke, does Itachi know you are here? Did something happen?" Sasuke cringed hearing his older brothers name. He hadn't talked with his brother about this, and knew Itachi wouldn't approve. Not about Kakashi having a strip club, but about Sasuke becoming a stripper.

"He doesn't need to know. He isn't my keeper." Sasuke bit out, finally meeting Kakashis eyes. "You said you could offer me a job here, so did I get it or not, and when can I start working?" Sasuke didn't want to sit here and tell his honorary uncle that right now he was too poor to even buy ramen noodles and had to frequently go into his roommate Suigetsu's stash more often then he was ok with, considering he hated the food in the first place. He needed this job and didn't want to drag out the process.

Kakashi looked like he wanted to push the situation more, ask what had really happened for Sasuke to finally accept the offer but knew the look in those obsidian eyes said he'd leave if Kakashi pushed his buttons anymore.

"Of course you have a job. You can start tomorrow. But you need training so can you come in tomorrow morning to start with our trainers?" Kakashi asked, to which he received a nod. "Ok then welcome aboard Sasuke, you are now a Jinjuriki."

Authors Note: hey guys, thanks for checking this story out. this is a narusasu, no matter what other pairings pop in and out. there will be sex, gay sex, and lots of inappropriate things going on so please if you dont want to see that, then skip over it. this is one of my first stories im posting on here so im a bit rusty, i have my beta captainbooty, so hopefully everything wont be too horrific. so let me know what you think about the story, and any changes i need to make. they are greatly appreciated ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was back in the noisy hall again, and almost wished he was back in the office trying to deflect Kakashi's meddling questions. He needed to get used to this. After all, he would be here quite often. At that thought there was a small pit in his chest that he refused to examine.

What his father would do if he saw him now?

Kakashi was giving him a tour of the place but Sasuke was only slightly paying attention. Right now he was looking at everyone. There were so many people. Luckily he didn't see the two girls he had met at the door. He wasn't in any hurry to see that blond one again.

He tuned back as the two of people entered a door where a busty woman was currently going through a rack of clothes. Sasuke made sure to keep his eyes everywhere but her breasts. Sasuke was gay so there was no attraction to them, but they were so abnormally large that he couldn't help but wonder if they were fake. They had to be.

"Tsunade," Kakashi said to the large breasted woman, "This is our newest Jinjuriki, Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Tsunade. She is in charge of dressing each one of our beasts. You will be meeting with her tomorrow night when you start. Tsunade, do you want to take his measurements now?" he asked as a redheaded man walked into the room wearing nothing but a pair of very tight black underwear.

"Good you're, dressed. Iruka has been waiting f-"

"Finally! You're dressed!" A Short man with spikey brown hair came rushing in the room carrying a bag of what looked like makeup, cutting off the woman who didn't seem all that offended. She just got out a roll of measuring tape and walked towards Sasuke, and so the fitting had begun.

"Lift your arms." Was all she said for a while, then when Kakashi went to talk to 'Iruka' she spoke again, still not looking up towards his face.

"So you don't seem too excited about working here kid." she said quietly, obviously sensing Sasuke's 'I don't want to be here attitude'.

"Is anyone really excited about becoming a stripper?" Sasuke answered, looking over to where the redhead was, with the two other men hovering over him, Iruka trying to work on the males makeup, and Kakashi trying to talk to Iruka.

"Besides, that guy doesn't seem too excited to be here either. " he gave a nod in the boys direction. Tsunade laughed seeming to already know who he was referring to.

"Gaara isn't excited about anything, and I'm starting to think you are the same. I bet you boys have never even heard of the word inflection have you? Your voices stay the same no matter what." she stood up and walked back towards the rack of clothes she was rummaging through when he came in. She picked up a hanger that held nothing but a pair of shorts, suspenders and wings. He winced as she brought it over to him. Sasuke was hoping he'd start of slow. Maybe a nice suit, and strip down to some underwear, hopefully not even that far. He was not wanting to dive head first into costumes with nothing to take off.

"Oh I know, where's the rest right? Well welcome to being a stripper. Unfortunately for guys as hot as you, people like to see you strip but they like even better when you are already naked, and dancing for them. This will be your outfit tomorrow." she said hanging it back up, writing his name on

the dry erase card attached to it. "Go home tonight and shave. Everywhere. There should be no hair anywhere else but your head."

She looked to Sasuke to confirm. Sasuke just nodded with pursed lips and walked towards where Kakashi was, ready to get this tour over with.

Garra looked different than Sasuke had imagined he would with makeup. It was subtle, but made Garra's oddly green eyes shine. His eyes were outlined with a think ring of black eyeliner and he had weird drawings of veins going up his face towards his eyes. His wine red hair was pushed back in a messy pony tail, with a few strands hanging in front of his face. Basically he looked like he was in the transformation of turning into a monster. Oil, making his skin shine, brought a sort of flushed look to him as well. Sasuke didn't want to stare but he did. When Sasuke's obsidean eyes made their way back up from the tight black shorts to aquamarine eyes, he found them staring at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Sasuke clicked his teeth and looked towards Kakashi who was getting a nice good look at Irukas ass. "Can we hurry this up Kakashi? I have class in the morning." his voice quite but demanding. The white haired man looked up, not ashamed he'd been caught staring at all. Garra stood when Iruka told him to turn around so he could oil up his back, and Sasuke was able to see a medium sized tattoo of a tail at the base of his spine. Sasuke ripped his eyes away from it in turn of looking to Kakashi again.

"Of course." was all Kakashi said before leading them out the door, tossing a good luck to Garra, who Sasuke made a point of not looking at again as they left.

"Looks like Tsunade's already got a look planed out for you. Wings." Kakashi mused, "The Akatsuki will eat it up."

Sasuke looked to Kakashi with a questioning look. When the male didn't say anything further Sasuke frowned.

"Who are the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked as they walked towards a set of steps that lead up to a door that must have lead to the main room because the music was getting louder by the step. Kakashi didn't answer until they were already in the ballroom. It was like any other Strip club but it was a little more high class than Sasuke was expecting.

From the downstairs, where Sasuke and Kakashi were, you could see the stage which was to the right of them.

A chunky boy on the stage was dancing to a song that wasn't even in English. Sasuke did wonder about the boy being a little more than on he heavy side but watched as the girls practically ate him up, loving when he took off the knights helmet that was on his head. The boy was still wearing chain mail on his torso, his bottoms having long since been tossed off.

Sasuke gave a surprised nod of acknowledgment to the man and followed Kakashi to the bar. It was directly across from the stage, only the rows of tables and chairs separating them. A boy with spikey hair and a girl with buns in her hair greeted Kakashi as they continued working. "This is TenTen and Shikamaru. They are our head bartenders, and you will see them most nights that you are here." Sasuke nodded to them and followed Kakashi's finger as he pointed across the room to a booth that held three men.

"That, is Akatsuki. Well three of the members anyway." Kakashi said as the leaned back against the bar. Sasuke could tell even from here that the men were important. They had a secluded booth to themselves, but they just looked like people who begged for attention. They looked rich, and powerful. It was no wonder why they seemed to be revered around here.

"They are the biggest spenders and have quite a few members that come and pick favorites. It's usually one of our main acts, like Choji up there, or Garra." Kakashi explained.

As Sasuke looked from the Akatsuki to Choji he could see what Kakashi meant. Only one of the men seemed to be really looking at the act while the others seemed otherwise occupied. A man who seemed liked he would be a relative of Garra's was staring at Choji with glassy eyes that made Sasuke a little uncomfortable.

"Often when all of the members are here they request private shows with their favorite Jinjuriki, so we keep a few of the rooms open. They bring in tons of money when they like someone so its worth it to restrict other people from the rooms, as well as stop our main acts from performing throughout the night. " Kakashi explained pointing up to the rooms he knew were above him on the second floor.

"And you think that I will be one that they like?" Sasuke said conflicted by the idea. He definitely needed the money, but those guys gave him a weird vibe.

"Sasuke lets not pretend you've never looked in a mirror, of course they will like you." Kakashi said, but the words only made Sasuke glare at the male. A 'hn' his only response. They both stood silently watching as Choji finished his act then walk off, two men in black coming to collect his money off the stage.

"These are two of our other main Jinjuriki." Kakashi leaned over to tell him over the growing music. It was weird drums that sounded tribal but despite that everyone in the club started shouting and watching as two men came walking out of opposite sides of the stage. One of them a tall and thin redhead with hair falling down his back, despite half of it being up in a ponytail. he wore nothing but fussy red boots, a matching set of fussy fingerless gloves that came up almost to his elbows, and a pair of red shorts that left nothing to the imagination.

The other male was a blonde. His hair wasn't nearly as long as the others, but it was as vibrant and shocking as the redheads. He was wearing red shorts identical to his counterparts, but that was the only similarity. This boy was far more muscled than the redhead and wore a red fur vest. He wore a black collar that was connected to a leash, now being held by the red haired man. The boy had a large tattoo that covered his stomach and when he turned around, dancing to the slow music Sasuke saw he had another like Garra had, except it was more than just one tail at the base of his spine.

Both boys had three dark whisker like marks on their faces and bright colored eyes. The blonde had blue eyes that entranced Sasuke even from there, and the other male had deep seemingly red eyes. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off them as the danced around each other, slowly and sensually. Most of their moves didn't even involve the pole, opting instead to use one another. Although both were very beautiful, and equally captivating, Sasuke's eyes followed the blond more than anything, making him wish he were a visitor that could pay for his company rather than someone who would start working with him.

Tight ab muscles flexed as the blond dipped down, then slid into a dog like stance. The redhead straddled him and smiled, picking up a bill from the floor and slowly slid it into his own tight shorts. He got up leaned his back against the pole while the blonde got up and pressed his front against his partners, the only space in the connection being their lips, but just barely. Tan hands roved over the blonds slick back, clawing down it as he looked to the crowd giving a sly smirk. The blonde one, who's skin was just as tanned, slid forward towards the crowd grabbed a man in the front row by his tie, and pulled him forward. His face came dangerously close to the business mans', and for a moment Sasuke thought they were going to kiss until the boy smirked and pushed him back before standing up and rejoining with his other half who was across the stage wooing some woman who was now screaming with her friends.

Before Sasuke knew it, the song was over. He didn't even fully realize it until the blonde left his range of sight off stage. Sasuke's eyes stared at the empty stage for a few seconds then caught himself with an awestruck expression. He cleared his throat and forced himself not to immediately ask Kakashi about the boy.

"Some of them have tattoos on their back, of tails. Why?" he asked as Kakashi began walking again. If Kakashi noticed how much Sasuke liked the show he didn't voice his observation.

"We call our main acts the Tailed Beasts. We used to have them put on sticker tattoos of the tails, but then they decided amongst themselves that they actually wanted them tattooed on so we let them. So far we only have 9. The two you just saw perform, are one Jinjuriki. The one with red hair is Kyuubi, and the blonde is Naruto. Naruto has 4 tails, and Kyuubi has 5. together they make Kurama, the nine tailed beast." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke nodded. Naruto. He gave a smirk as they returned to Kakashis office to fill out his paperwork so he could head home. He didn't listen while Kakashi mindlessly talked and he felt that he would regret it later, but right now all he could do was think about how he was going to get that blonde, and he would, he always did.

AN: hey guys, second chapter. I tried getting a little detailed and probably failed but still working on it. i will try to have at least one chapter out every week if i can. if not my beta will probably eat me alive. so here is to hoping.


End file.
